


Ice

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [28]
Category: Last Exile
Genre: Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28/100. Dunya is on her way to Anatoray for the first time, and she doesn't know what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

Her unit would be arriving later than most. Because of this, the jobs they'd have to do would have already been decided. She would need to be prepared to do whatever needed doing. In addition, all troops would be expected to report for training exercises as usual.

Dunya ran over the briefing in her head. Things were going to be completely different from this point on. The enemies they'd fought for so long were now their allies. She doubted that either side would be quick to adjust to this. She certainly hadn't been. Even now, the whole situation didn't quite seem real.

She wasn't sure what to expect when she got there. She'd never been to Anatoray before. Hardly anyone traveled between the two nations unless they were waging war. She had been in a few battles, but she'd never been close enough to the ground to see what it looked like. Even if she had, she would've been too busy staying alive to notice.

She'd heard a few things from those who had seen it. It was dry there, and it never snowed. The people had little trouble growing food, but it was hard to get clean water. It was usually warm, so you didn't need to put on a coat when you went outside. It sounded like the exact opposite of Disith – as if someone had created a perfect world and split it into two extremes.

It was difficult for her to imagine a place without snow. She was used to its constant presence – on the ground, on the rooftops, or blowing down from the sky. There were times when it melted in the summer, but that didn't last long where she'd grown up. For this reason, water wasn't usually a problem. If you couldn't find running water, you melted snow by a fire. Food, on the other hand, wasn't so plentiful. In most places, it was almost impossible to grow crops, so most people ate a lot of meat and dairy. People lived different ways in different places, but most of them shared the same concerns and similar experiences.

Dunya didn't have a clear idea of what daily life was like outside of Disith. Maybe she could ask someone when she got there. She wasn't sure if any of the Anatoray soldiers would be willing to talk to her, but it was worth a try. After all, regardless of the past, they were on the same side now. It was in their best interest to maintain this fragile peace.

She wasn't used to the idea either. There was a part of her that insisted it would end in disaster. Still, the alliance was doomed to fail if they didn't try. For now, anyway, that was what she would do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write, and it's really not my best work. I apologize for any inaccuracies - by the time I wrote this, it had been a while since I'd watched the series.


End file.
